Motion image blur of a hold-type display device, such as an active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD), is a widely discussed issue. Reasons that result in motion image blur include slow liquid crystal response time, capacitance variance in pixels, and so-called “sample-and-hold artifact”.
According to the prior art, the first two reasons that lead to motion image blur are overcome using voltage overdrive. However, the last reason, being an outcome from a combination of sampling characteristics of the AMLCD and smooth motion tracking characteristics of a user's perception mechanism, is extremely difficult to solve and thus still persists in LCDs on the market since the prior art does not provide a satisfactory solution to the sample-and-hold artifact. For example, in a prior solution, data of an entire image is intermittently replaced by full-black image data to disturb the sense of continuity in visual perception to further weaken the effect of sample-and-hold artifact. However, this solution causes the brightness of the image to appear dark.
Further, solutions of the prior art generally require rather complex control mechanisms and high cost in research and development as well as manufacturing, all of which add unfavorable factors to products to be sold on the market.